Harry's First Week In Hell
by showstopper92
Summary: WARNING: not a happy ending. this is about Harry's first week living with the Dursley's and what went on behind closed doors Harry wants his parents and uncles back but they aren't there and he is left with people he doesn't know. CHILD ABUSE NEGLECT
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters those all belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the original story of Harry potter.**

A/N- okay this is a fic about what happened within the first week that Harry was at the Dursley's. The first chapter is mostly the end of chapter 1 in the sorcerer's stone. If you want you may skip it to the end where the letter to Mrs. Dursley is written. There will only be eight chapters including this one for each day.

"**You don't mean – you **_**can't **_**mean the people who live **_**here**_**?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" **

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." **

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

"**Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"**Hagrid's bringing him."**

"**You think it —**_**wise **_**— to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?" **

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild **_**— long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" **

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"**No problems, were there?" **

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"**Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall. **

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." **

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" **

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

**Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with." **

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. **

"**Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. **

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!" **

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, **

**took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir." **

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. **

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. **

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. **

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. **

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley, _

_By the time you have begun to read this letter you would have already noticed the small bundle asleep on your doorstep. This child happens to be your sisters' son Harry. I regret to inform you that late last night your sister and her husband were murdered in their home. Their murderer was an extremely dark wizard whom your sister and brother-in-law fought against to make our world a safer place. This dark wizard; who is otherwise known as Voldemort tried to kill your nephew last night but miraculously rebounded off of him and survived. Your sister's murderer got full blast of the curse that rebounded off your nephew and is gone._

_Now concerning your nephew; as you are the last remaining relative of the boy we must leave him in your care. I understand this may come as a shock to you but we cannot let him live anywhere else as the child will be vulnerable to others who may want to harm him. The reason for this is because your sister last night did the bravest thing that I have ever heard. She sacrificed herself to save her son and her love and the blood that flows through their veins is what's protecting him. It's the same blood that resides in your veins as well._

_Your blood alone will protect young Harry from anyone who will pose a threat until he is of age; when the protection will break. As long as Harry has a room in your home he cannot be harmed. It has come to my attention that you and your sister were not particularly close, but be that as it may your sister loved you and would have done anything for you and your family. Last night we all lost some of the bravest people and it will be difficult to cope with their departure. But we cannot live in the past so we must look forward to a happier and safer future that we can celebrate. If there ever comes a time where you need help with young Harry don't be hesitant to ask._

_Take great care and the best of luck be with you,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

**A/N- okay before you click the the button to continue i want to warn you as i did in the description that this fic has a lot of child- abuse and neglect so if you don't want to read about that then you might not want to read this fic_._**_  
_


	2. Day One: Who?

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters those all belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the original story of Harry potter.**

**A/N- I do not and will never condone child abuse or Neglect in any way so do NOT try this at home! (Sorry I just felt the need to stress that. I have no idea why) :/**

Petunia Dursley folded up the letter with mixed feelings.

Bitter-

Her sister and her husband died last night _so what?_ _Two less freaks in the world, three if you count that dark wizard._

Compassion-

It seems to be that her sister and brother-in-law were certainly loved in her world and will be missed by many

Hatred-

Petunia never got off well with her sister after she was sent to _that _school. They were always constantly fighting and they never had a civil conversation after Lily had gotten on the train for the first time and now she's gone and she left her freakish child on my doorstep!

Guilt-

Now she will never be able to make it up to her sister and make amends with the last bit of her childhood she had left. And her nephew was now an orphan, _that doesn't help_ she thought.

Petunia shook those thoughts out of her head and looked down upon the child laying there on her porch. His green eyes, _her eyes_ were looking up at her pleadingly. She looked at him with disgust. This thing on her doorstep took away her last part of her childhood that remained. So what she never took the time to actually get in contact with her sister? So what she never returned her calls and pretended she didn't actually have a sister. She thought she had her whole life ahead of her to one day _one far away day_ she would possibly make up with Lily. And now this little runt ruined it all!

The sun was coming up, and Petunia knew the neighbors would soon wake. And how bad would it look if she left a baby sitting on her doorstep on a cold day in November. She put the letter on the end table next to the door and bent down to bring the child in the house. The second she touched the boy though a piercing scream erupted from the child's mouth. Cursing to herself she picked the child up and carried him in at arm's length. The child's wails seemed to increase after she closed the door behind her.

"Insufferable brat!" she muttered underneath her breath as she walked into the kitchen with him. Her baby's needs were okay with her but this? This _thing_ needed to shut its mouth!

She dropped the boy onto the table; resulting in another earsplitting scream. She covered her ears and backed away from the child hoping her distance from the child would lessen the sounds of the screams.

She heard thumping on the ceiling from right above her. Her husband Vernon was awake and getting ready for work. How in the world was she going to explain this to him? _Oh Vernon dear, remember my sister we were talking about last night? Well her lot dumped her spawn on our doorstep and now we're STUCK with him. _No, that wouldn't go well.

She didn't have time to think of a good excuse though because her husband was coming right down the stairs at that very moment. Vernon came into the kitchen with a smile on his face; expecting to see his wife and son making breakfast. Upon entering the room his smile turned into a look of confusion at the child crying helplessly on the table.

"Um….Petunia, who exactly is that?" Vernon pointed to the baby

Petunia took a shaky breath before answering "uh yes….. That's Harry" she weakly spat out the words

"Harry? Your sisters' kid?" Vernon paled thinking his in-laws were probably here as well looking to use their freakish powers on him the moment he saw them

"Yes" she said through gritted teeth "my _dead _sisters' kid" she stated: the amount of loathing present in her voice should never be used to or even about a child.

"Ah…. Well then why is he here? Doesn't he have a father?" Vernon inquired

"Dead. The both of them. They were murdered last night, we got the boy"

It took a moment for this information to sink in before Vernon face started to go red "You mean we have to take care of this….this…"

"Freak" Petunia supplied "and yes, there's no other option"

Vernon stared at his nephew, who was still crying but no longer screaming and looked more heart-broken than anything else.

Harry looked at the two strange people in front of him _who are they and where's mummy and daddy?_ He blinked and started to look around for them but their faces were not there. _Where's Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony and Uncle Wormtail?_ Again he looked around and was dismayed to find none of their smiling faces were looking at him. The boy's eyes started to swell up again.

Petunia and Vernon were conversing quietly but harshly in the corner of the room when they started to hear the sniffling of one very distraught baby.

"Oh no, I will not have that little _freak_ crying and messing up our home!" Vernon snapped.

"The boy stays Vernon, we can't change that." Petunia stopped, letting the wheels turn in her malicious head, she looked to her husband with a smile that would turn any other man into shaking in fear. "But the boy will learn his place soon"

Vernon turned back to the boy and a sneer started to grow on his face, causing the poor child to cringe in fear.

"Mm-muma? Dada? "The boy squeaked and started to inch away from the scary man

"Oh no boy, your mummy and daddy are not here for you any more, they left you" Vernon replied; all too eager to upset the child further.

_No mummy and daddy? Where were they, why did they leave me with these scary people? Where are my uncles?_

"Ucle Paddy?" no answer. "Ucle Mooey?" he said a little more desperately "Ucle Wom?" Harry got more distressed by the second, he knew his mummy and daddy and uncles would never leave him with scary people he didn't know but now he just wanted them and no one else.

Vernon started to inch towards his nephew with his wife close behind craning her extremely long neck over his shoulder. "What should we do with him Vernon?"

"I don't know, for all we know they could be watching us right now!" Petunia let out a squeak and ran to the window to pear outside before closing it and drawing the curtains "The boy cannot stay here Petunia, the neighbors will start to ask who is he and where did he come from."

Petunia thought briefly back to the letter that Albus had given her; _As long as Harry has a room in your home he cannot be harmed._ At the moment she was rather upset with the child but she knew that even if she had placed him somewhere else the old headmaster would bring him right back.

"The boy stays Vernon; he has to stay here so he would be un-harmed" Petunia said quietly but with an amount of firmness in her eyes. Vernon looked dumbstruck (even more so than before) and turned to his wife

"But what about those freakish powers the boy no-doubt has? What if he uses them in public? What will happen then?"

Petunia turned to face the window and leaned against the counter "I can't tell you that the boy won't be another freak from her lot, but we have to hide him from the neighbors, the longer we hide him from the neighbors the more time we can figure out something to do with it."

She craned her neck ever-so-slightly to get a look at her nephew still weeping on her table. If one looked closely and didn't know any better they would say she had a look of remorse towards the child. But any and all thoughts quickly left her heard as she turned back to her husband.

"Where should we keep him? I will not have that child living in a room with _my _baby!" Petunia said

"Well I rather not take in your sister's brat to begin with!" Vernon snapped "we can leave him in the play pen for now and leave it in the living room."

"No, he needs to have a room" Petunia said. Not a second later a loud wailing noise was coming from up the stairs. Dudley was finally awake.

"Oh my poor diddykins! Vernon watch the boy doesn't break anything while I fetch our son."

"But I-"but he was cut short because Petunia had already left the kitchen to go and retrieve Dudley."I hope you happy boy" Vernon snarled at the infant "because of you my wife's now in havoc and I'm going to be late for work!"

Little Harry Potter looked up through his shining eyes at the strange man. Why would he be happy? He couldn't find his mummy and daddy or any of his uncles. Did they go with the scary man last night? Harry's mouth gaped and his bottom lip started trembling. Not even a second later did the child let out another loud scream.

"MUMMA!"

"DADDA!"

To say Vernon was shocked would be an understatement. The scream had startled him so much he staggered backwards and fell on the floor

"VERNON!" a booming voice from above him yelled "KEEP THAT BOY QUIET, HE'S GOING TO UPSET MY POOR BABY!"

But Vernon was too much in a daze to even listen to his wife let alone comprehend what she said, for he was staring dumbstruck at his nephew; who was starting to make everything in the kitchen shake violently.

Harry was too busy screaming for his family to even notice the strange man come up to him and grab him by the arm. But he became even more scared when Vernon started shaking him violently.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU ARE CAUSING TROUBLE!"

The baby quieted down immediately, he was too scared to even move. Instead he just looked into the eyes of the uncle he never met and asked "where muma an dada an ucles?"

It took a few seconds for Vernon to understand what his nephew was saying. Then he sneered at him "Weren't you listening before? Your freak parents and uncles are no longer here and are never coming back. Your all alone you little freak!"

"Eak? Lon?"

"Yes freak, you're all alone; only I and your Aunt Petunia are here now"

"Unt Tun?" Harry asked; _who's that?_

"That's right boy, and I'm your Uncle Vernon" Vernon spat out his title as if it were poison. He had hoped that title would only ever be used for his sister's kids; not for a freak of nature.

"Ucle non?" Harry whimpered _he can't be my uncle! My uncles are nice!_

"Right. And now that we established the size of your small brain, I want you to go to the hallway and wait for your aunt there" and with that he dropped the fifteen month old child on the floor with a loud thump. Causing poor Harry to start wailing. "MOVE FREAK!" he roared and kicked the boy out of the room.

* * *

When Petunia came down the stairs with her arms full of her overweight son she looked down at the weeping child sitting on the floor outside the kitchen. She had heard everything her husband said to the boy and she couldn't have been more relieved with how well he reacted. She had thought that her husband would leave her as soon as he found out they had to take in a wizard child. But he didn't and he even showed it who was boss.

Petunia stepped over the boy and into the kitchen with her husband who was making himself a cup of coffee. Vernon didn't even notice her as he was too busy muttering to himself

"Stupid little freak. Not even a day here and that bastard already made me late for work."

Petunia placed the squirming Dudley into his high chair and walked over to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. "He'll learn his place soon I'm sure" she said reassuringly. Anything to make sure her husband wouldn't leave.

Vernon's reply was only a grunt while he was buttering a bagel. Petunia sighed and returned to her son who was now wailing for food in his chair. "Don't worry baby, mummy's going to give you some food" she said sweetly. Vernon glanced over at his son. Even though he was still annoyed over his nephew he managed a small smile. _Well at least my son is a normal little boy_ he thought. Vernon took a large bite out of his bagel and looked at his watch. He nearly chocked at the time it showed "I'm late!" he announced loudly. He ran over to his wife and child and gave them both a kiss good bye. "We'll sort out the boy problem when I get home later!" he called out as he was opening the door.

Petunia stiffened at the words _boy problem,_ she couldn't believe she was not stuck with that freakish brat! She placed two handfuls of cheerios in front of her son and walked just outside the kitchen door to grab Harry.

The boy laid there on the floor; crying his eyes out but much more silently now. Petunia bent over to him and she heard the faint but desperate whimpering.

"Mmuumm"

"Dddaaaddd"

Surprisingly Petunia had a pang of guilt in her chest towards the boy. Not even old enough to remember his parents and remember anything about them. But as quick as the feeling came it left and there she was back to loathing the boy for ruining her normal life. She got up and walked into the living room. Immediately she spotted the play pen that was only used once in a blue moon and emptied it of its contents. She strode back into the hall and grabbed Harry by the waist and hoisted him in her arms.

Thankfully for her eardrums the boy seemed to be wearing himself out from all the crying he'd been doing since she found him on the doorstep. Keeping him at arm's length again; Petunia dropped him into the pen rather harshly. Harry looked up at her fearfully and just as he was about to open his mouth to cry more she quickly snapped-

"Shut up boy. Your parents and uncles aren't here for you the sooner you get that the quicker this will all be now keep quiet!" and with that she pushed the child's head down on the floor of the play pen. He was still extremely upset and very scared, but young Harry found that he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He quickly fell asleep with one last thought; _maybe when I wake up my mummy and daddy and uncles will be back!_

_

* * *

_

It was mid-afternoon when Harry woke up again but it wasn't on his own accord. Harry let out a small whimper when he got the feeling of something in his side, Right where his parents and uncles would tickle him. Only whatever it was didn't make him feel happy. He blearily opened his eyes and found another little boy poking him with his finger rather hard.

Harry squealed and backed away from the boy into the corner and started to cry. _Where's mummy and daddy?_ He thought. This was the second time he woke and they weren't there for him. His small tummy did back flips as he missed his mummy and daddy; they were always there for him when he woke up. And even if they weren't there at least one f his uncles would be there when he woke. But they weren't and that made little Harry even more scared.

Petunia heard wails from the parlor and she knew it wasn't her Dudley crying either. She mentally groaned. She had thought that she had at least another hour before having to hear the brat again. Putting the dishes back into the cabinet; she went into the parlor to find her son looking intensively at the little boy occupying his playpen. Petunia knew Dudley didn't like to share so she knew that Dudley wasn't too fond of his cousin in his little playpen.

Petunia walked over to her son and picked him up gently off of the floor and snuggled with him. "Come on dear, how about you play with the toys in your room while I clean up down here."

Dudley squealed in delight, quickly forgetting the other boy in his playpen; he let his mummy take him upstairs to his room to play.

Little Harry watched the two leave the room leaving him all alone again. He didn't know how long he slept but obviously not long enough for his mummy and daddy to come back. Harry took a quick disliking to these people and he was all too eager to be back in the arms of his mummy. He hurled himself into a little ball in the corner of the playpen and started sobbing.

Petunia walked back downstairs to find her nephew crying again. She took pity on him and picked him up and brought him into the kitchen with her. She placed him on the floor and started rummaging through the cabinets. Harry was surprised the lady didn't yell at him again when he cried. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought before. Maybe he could ask for his mummy again.

Petunia was making her nephew a small cup of milk. Not that she wanted to of course; but she had to make sure the child didn't starve-(too much). Just as she was screwing the top back on the now half full bottle of milk, she heard a small voice behind her.

"Mumma?"

Petunia stiffened; maybe asking was not a good idea.

Petunia turned around, Milk still in her hand as she bent over to the little boy in front of her. "Your Mummy's not here anymore. You won't be seeing any of those freaks again." She whispered harshly to the child.

Harry flinched away. He didn't want to be here anymore. All he wanted was to be with his mummy and daddy and uncles.

Thinking that that was enough attention she gave the child she picked him back up and again dropped him back into the pen. Harry squealed in pain and fear as a bottle landed very close to his side. He looked up and saw the scary lady turn the corner leaving him by himself. Harry picked up the bottle and started sucking on it desperately. He hadn't had any food since his daddy fed him the night before and that was way too long ago. He wanted his parents and uncles back why won't the scary people get them for him?

Harry didn't feel himself dozing. What baby ever does really? He was too emotionally drained to do anything else so he fell asleep yet another time that day.

* * *

The second Harry opened his eyes he immediately wished he hadn't. For him it felt like just seconds when he was woken up again. But it was actually another three hours. And it still wasn't long enough for him to be back in his mummy's arms. It didn't take long for Harry to understand why he had woken up since he heard the voice of the scary man from this morning booming in his little head.

"WHY CAN'T THOSE FREAKS TAKE HIM BACK? DON'T THEY WANT THEIR LITTLE SPAWN?" Vernon Roared

"The boy **can't **go anywhere else, he has to stay here." Petunia pleaded. Maybe Vernon wasn't as okay with it as she had thought.

Vernon took a long, deep breath to calm him. He didn't want to wake up Dudley. "Didn't they have any friends? Surely one of them would have wanted to take the boy in."

"The child is protected here. He won't have that protection from anyone else." She stated

Vernon knew the discussion was over with the firmness in his wife voice so he left the kitchen with a great big huff and went up the stairs and into their room.

Petunia put her head in her hands and leaned against the counter top. _How could this be happening?_ She thought. She kept a firm and far distance away from her sister so this should never have happened. Lily never would have approved of her beloved son being taken care of by someone she _knew_ would have had ill will towards him. Petunia _knew _that her sister would have killed her if she were here and she found out that Petunia only fed and changed her son once the first day he was here. She hadn't even given him a blanket other than the one he was wrapped in the night before.

_Not that she would've cared_ she thought. Why should she care how she treated the boy? It's not like she cared at all. Petunia let herself have a few moments of self-pity as she steeled herself to get ready for her waiting husband. As she passed the parlor she took a quick look in and was surprised to see her sister's eyes staring fearfully at her.

"Mumma" the child whined hopelessly.

Petunia was transfixed on those eyes for a minute or two until she forced herself to look away and head back up the stairs to her waiting husband and sleeping child.

* * *

Harry watched in dismay as the lady left him alone yet again. But now he was in the dark; the cold and fearful dark. _Mummy and daddy always leave a light on for me! _Little Harry curled himself up in his little blanket and cried, paying no attention to someone else watching him through the window. A cat- one with strange marking and a pained look in her eyes.

**A/N- well that's the end of day 1 of poor little Harry's time at the Dursley's. Day 2 will be posted soon. And happy New Year!**


	3. Day Two: Not Liking It Here

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters those all belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the original story of Harry potter.**

**A/N- I do not and will never condone child abuse or Neglect in any way so do NOT try this at home! (Sorry I just felt the need to stress that. I have no idea why) :/**

_At Hogwarts…. _

It was very early in the morning when a grey tabby was roaming the halls. Classes had been canceled for the time being while the wizarding world got back on its feet so no students would even be expected to be in the halls until late morning. The cat turned the corner in the corridor and started dashing down the hall towards the headmaster of the schools' office. When she reached gargoyle at the end of the corridor she started to transform. Seconds later a tall strict looking woman took the cat's place as she stopped in front of the gargoyle.

Very quickly she told the gargoyle the password "Chocolate frog cards"

The gargoyle moved out of the way to reveal a staircase. She hurried her way up the stairs and just as she was reaching the top the headmaster Dumbledore came out of the room

"Ah Minerva good mor-"

"Albus we need to talk now, it's about the Potters son."

"What happened is he hurt?" Dumbledore asked worried

"I'll explain everything in your office _please_" McGonagall was pushing him inside.

Once Minerva shut the door behind her and ushered Dumbledore to his desk did he ask

"Minerva what's wrong."

"Those muggles aren't caring for Harry"

Dumbledore eyed her down for a while, and then shook his head. "You must be mistaken Minerva, I'm sure the boy's family is treating him fine."

"Albus I've been watching them all day! They were screaming at the child _screaming_! It's like they didn't give the slightest care that the poor boy just lost his parents. I heard him _calling_ for them Albus and you know what they did? That monster of a man _dropped_ him on the floor and I could swear that he even kicked him as well."

Dumbledore looked a sickly pale this can't have happened. He was their flesh and blood. "Minerva are you sure that's what you saw, how did you see this?"

"I was watching from outside the window, I've only seen Lily's sister take care of the child twice; _twice!_ She only paid mind to him when she gave him only half a bottle of milk _all day!_ And changed him _once_ and only because he was sleeping at the time."

"Minerva how can you be sure that's what you saw? You said you saw from the window"

"Looking in from the window or not I know what I saw Albus!"

Dumbledore took a deep breath he didn't want to believe this. _No one would_. He had hoped that Harry would be safe at his relatives' home. He knew they wouldn't let him think they were his parents but this? He placed his head in his hands and tried to calm himself. _No, they wouldn't do that to family._

"Minerva, are you busy today?"

Professor McGonagall was a bit taken back. "Well no, other than a few papers I need to grade. But if classes are canceled then there is no need. Why do you ask?"

Professor Dumbledore took in a deep breath "Would you please watch the family again today? Just observe and do not interfere. Come back with your observations tomorrow morning. If there is anything unusual then I will go there and check on the boy myself."

Minerva nodded in understanding. "Of course Albus, anything for James and Lily's son." She choked on those last words. The grief was still far too raw. She turned to leave the office before the voice of the headmaster stopped her.

"Minerva, you are more than welcome to use my floo. You may floo to Ms. Arabella Figgs' home as she is just two streets down."

"Thank you Albus," she said as she walked through the green flames of the fireplace.

* * *

Little Harry Potter didn't remember falling asleep that night but when he woke up the next morning he immediately started looking for his mummy and daddy. But again; he didn't see them anywhere. He started looking for his uncles; but none of them were there as well. Baby Harry's eyes started to swell up in the back he started to remember the events of the day before. His mummy and daddy and uncles weren't there and left him with scary people. All day they didn't come for him and he was missing them badly.

He started to emerge from his little ball he was huddled up in but the second he started to move he started to feel a little bit of pain in his back. That made little Harry eyes swells up even more.

"Mumma? Dada?" Harry whispered.

No answer.

"Mumma? Dada?" Harry said a little bit louder this time

Still no answer.

"Ucle Paddy?"

No one

"Ucle Mooey?"

Still no one.

"Ucle Wom?"

Silence.

He tried for his parents again. "MUMMA! DADA!" Harry Screamed.

This time there was an answer. Harry started to hear footsteps coming down the stairs. His heart leapt and Harry was getting excited to see his Mummy and Daddy. Only when he saw who the footsteps belonged to did he start to cry heartbrokenly.

"BOY! YOU WOKE US ALL UP! NOT EVEN TWO DAYS LIVING UNDER _MY _ROOF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THOSE FREAKS ARE NOT COMING FOR YOU THEY'RE DEAD!"

This made Harry scream even harder he wanted his Mummy and Daddy and Uncles back. He was screaming so much that he didn't even notice again Vernon reaching the play pen. But the second Harry saw a pair of big fat hands nearing him he backed away into the corner and started screaming even louder.

This didn't stop Vernon Dursley however from changing the direction of his hands toward the boy. But what did stop him was the voice of his wife he heard from behind.

"Vernon what are you doing?" Petunia asked

Vernon straightened his back and gave his wife a look which clearly stated his loathing for the boy. "His screaming woke me up" Vernon responded stiffly.

Petunia looked at him through her baggy eyes. It was clear on her face that she had not gotten much if not at all sleep last night.

"Leave the boy to me Vernon." She replied.

"But-"

"No Vernon, you go and get ready for work, I'll handle the problem" he voice had a slight sound of finality in it but it was enough for Vernon. He gave one last menacing look at the boy and stalked out of the room. Leaving Petunia alone with her nephew….

Little Harry didn't know who he was scared of more the big scary man or the scary lady. But he remembered how the big man hit him the day before with his foot and settled for thinking that the lady was a better, Though not by much.

Petunia looked at the crying boy in front of her with distain. If it weren't for this child then she wouldn't be having a row with her husband who was anything but okay with taking in a freak child under his roof. All of her vile thoughts seemed to disappear though the moment the baby looked up at her with her sisters' eyes. She pushed all thoughts back so she could attend to the matter at hand. She took three long strides to the play pen and towered over the child inside the bars "Listen here you little brat, your mummy and daddy are dead, they are not coming back. So you better keep quiet because calling for them won't do anything" she said.

Harry didn't understand what the lady was saying _what does she mean mummy and daddy are not coming back? They always come back they told me so_ but even as the little boy thought this he still felt a knot tighten in his tummy. He hadn't seen his parents or uncles in over a day now and he was very scared.

So Harry started crying again.

No screaming as he did the day before, he learned that the scary people got even more scary with loud noises. But it was still loud enough for the scary man in the other room to hear

"PETUNIA! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D HANDLE THE BOY!"

"I AM HANDLING THE BOY! I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE TO MAKE BREAKFAST!"

"DON'T EVEN BOTHER! I'M ALREADY LATE; I'LL PICK SOMETHING UP ON THE WAY THERE!"

Petunia heard the front door slam shortly after and sighed. As much as she disliked the boy; Vernon would still be sleeping and would most defiantly have been late. Still; she wasn't going to tell her husband that and get even angrier with her and anyway, the boy screaming needed to stop.

Little Harry was very scared of the man and lady that he was with. They weren't very nice, and they weren't mummy daddy or uncle Padfoot, moony or Wormtail. _I want my mummy and daddy and uncles!_

Petunia looked at the boy in front of her and again was assaulted by those eyes. She couldn't take the pleading anymore! So she ran out of the room.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he wanted his mummy and daddy he MISSED his mummy and daddy why can't they come back. Harry saw the window on the side of the play pen and looked outside _maybe they're coming up to the door! _But harry saw no one. His eyes started to swell up again when he saw something moving in the bushes. _Is it uncle Padfoot going to jump out of the bush to play?_ The bush moved again and Harry got excited.

Then something came out of the bush. Harry's heart deflated it was only a kitty. But Harry looked at the kitty more closely it was the kitty lady! Sure it wasn't his uncle like he hoped it would be, but she was a nice lady and very funny too!

"Irva! Irva!" the little boy called to the window.

Despite a window and the distance she was from the child she heard the faint cries of the baby and looked up. If someone looked closely enough they could see a smile forming on the cats lips.

But Petunia came and ruined the fun. She rushed back down to the parlor when she heard the child talking as if someone were there for him to talk to. Upon seeing her nephew looking though the window in _broad _day light she gave a shriek and pulled the boy away from the window and shut the blinds.

"What's wrong with you? You don't go screaming at the window where the neighbors would surly see!" she said in a hushed tone as if someone was spying on her house. Petunia carried the child more into the house and plopped him onto the sofa.

"Irva?" the boy asked timidly

Petunia sighed "what's an 'Irva' now?"

Harry pointed out the window. "Irva!"

Despite herself petunia peeked part of her head out of the window. There was nothing there, only a cat on the sidewalk._ Did my sister own a cat?_

"Is an 'Irva' a cat?"

"Irva! Irva!" the boy clapped.

Petunia rushed over to the boy and held his hands in hers to get him to stop clapping.

"Be quiet! The neighbors will hear you!"

Harry quieted down immediately, the lady wasn't _that _mean, well not as mean as the scary man! But he still was afraid of her a bit.

"Irva!" the boy cried.

Petunia sighed. She didn't know what to do about the cat. _Should I let it in? No, it would probably dirty up the house and tear the sofa! But how do I get the boy to stop crying?_

Petunia started hearing wails from upstairs. Dudley had woken up. Petunia; who was at a complete loss of what to do, went upstairs to get Dudley; leaving Harry crying on the sofa.

Harry didn't understand what was going on. His mummy and Daddy weren't there and neither were his uncles, they left him with scary people whom he had never met before, and when he saw someone he did know they didn't come! Harry was scared and alone and he wanted nothing more than to be held by his mummy and daddy and uncles but none of them were here!

After playing peek-a-boo, changing and dressing Dudley, Petunia carried her overweight child into the kitchen for some breakfast when she remembered _I have to feed Harry now too! _Petunia rushed into the room and grabbed the sobbing child off of the sofa. She carried him into the kitchen and placed him in the middle of the dinner table. The child was still crying silently, about what Petunia hadn't had the slightest idea why now. She took a look at her own baby in his high chair, he looked slightly wary of the child in front of him.

She understood why, he didn't know who this child was yet he's here again. Petunia sighed; she didn't want Dudley to ever have to meet his cousin because she didn't want his freakish powers to rub off on him.

_That's not why _she thought _I didn't want Dudley to get jealous of his cousin for doing amazing things he couldn't do! I never wanted Dudley to feel the same way I had felt when my family had found out that SHE was a wizard!_

_But that's all over now; my Duddy will not have to feel that way when Harry does freakish things. He'll know it's abnormal and wrong!_

Petunia placed two large handfuls of cheerios in front of Dudley to eat and one small handful out for Harry.

Dudley looked at the child and gave him his angry eyes _why is he getting the same thing as me? _Dudley started to wail loudly and Petunia rushed over to him.

"What is it Dinky-Diddydums? What's wrong?"

But Dudley just wailed and pointed at his cousin's cheerios. Petunia knew exactly why he was upset now; he didn't like how Harry got the same thing as him and was upset because now he had to share.

"But Duddy look! You have MUCH more cheerios than him!" she pointed out. Petunia took a cheerios and placed it on his lip; making him look at her. She gave him a sweet smile and he giggled back, taking the cheerio off of his lip and eating it, then sticking his chubby hands into his pile of cereal.

Harry looked up at the two warily _I want my mummy here! Why hasn't she come back yet?_

Harry broke into a fresh set of sobs.

Petunia looked away from her son to look at the boy now heaving on her table, _her nice clean table_ she thought. But her thoughts loomed back to her sister

_Lily would have given him more_

_Lily would have given him attention_

_Lily would have treated YOUR child like the family he is_

_Lily would have helped YOUR son cope if god forbid the tables had turned_

_LILY would have NEVER HURT OR IGNORED YOUR BABY!_

The last thought hit her so hard she needed to literally shake it out of her head. Her eyes found the cause of all of these thoughts _Harry_.

Harry didn't make a move to touch his cheerios; he didn't even know they were there. He just knew that his mummy wasn't here and he was getting sleepy from crying. His eyes drooped down once, twice with tears accompanying them and then a third time not opening again.

Petunia watched the child fall asleep on her table with a pang in her chest. The voice in her head was right; Lily would never do those things she was doing to Harry to Dudley. But even as she thought that she still could not shake the feeling that this child ruined her life. Her face hardened and she picked up the emotionally exhausted child and placed him gently into the play pen; leaving a pile of cheerios by his head.

* * *

Again, Harry awoke to a pain in his side. Looking around he saw the bigger boy poking him with one finger and grabbing something by Harry and putting it in his mouth. Harry scampered away from the boy and put himself in a little ball.

_Mummy and daddy aren't here! And uncle Padfoot uncle Moony and Uncle Wormtail aren't here either! Where are they and why won't they come back!_

Harry started to cry. He didn't like it here. The big scary man kept yelling and hurting him, the scary lady was very cold and mean to him and the other little boy kept poking him and hurting him. No, he didn't like it here one bit.

Petunia was again startled out of her daily routine by the wails of her nephew. The boy had been asleep for hours. She had never seen a child so emotionally exhausted before.

_Then again, she never had to deal with a baby that lost his parents before._

The wailing broke Petunia out of her musings and went into the living room. And there she saw Dudley poking Harry again and eating his Cheerios.

_I must not have given my poor Diddy enough this morning_ she mused. She looked at her wrist to check the time. She nearly keeled over in shock when she saw it was almost one O'clock.

"Oh my poor Diddykins! Are you hungry? How about some lunch?"

Dudley turned to his Mummy and squealed. _More food!_ Dudley left the boy in the play pen and wobbled over to his mummy holding out his chubby arms. Petunia chuckled and took Dudley up in her arms leaving Harry behind.

Harry cried some more. He hated being left alone, he always had Mummy or Daddy or his uncles with him and now the scary people always either left or got mad at him. Harry turned to the window again and poked his arms out through the bars of the play pen. _Maybe the kitty lady's still there!_

Harry pulled the curtain open a little bit and looked outside. He was upset when he found that the kitty lady was nowhere to be seen and sat back down again weeping silently for his family back.

Petunia made a nice little lunch and snack for her son of mac & cheese and animal crackers. Dudley was surely happy with it and after he finished his snack he began to nod off. Petunia picked up her sleepy baby and took him to his room where she sat in her rocking chair with him until he fell asleep. Smiling to herself she took Dudley in her arms and put him in his crib and planted a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

The day passed uneventfully for petunia during Dudley's nap; she washed the dishes, she cleaned her and her husband's room, she tidied up Dudley's toy room, and she did the laundry. She looked at her watch; it was three O'clock, time for Dudley to be waking up soon. So she walked over to the stairs but quickly stopped when she heard a sniff from the living room that she remembered Harry in her schedule.

_Harry still needs to be fed too._ A nagging voice in her head commented

_Harry can wait, I still need to take care of my baby first._ She replied

_You already fed Dudley, and he is still sleeping you haven't taken care of Harry yet._

_What's a few more minutes going to do to him? It's not like he matters to me anyway_

_Dudley would have mattered just as much as Harry to Lily if she were in your position._

Petunia knew the battle had been won. The mere mention of Lily would be to thank for that. So she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a baby bottle from and the box of cheerios from the cupboard and fixed her nephew a small lunch. After filling the bottle 3 quarters and grabbing a handful of cheerios she walked into the living room to see her nephew still crying heartbrokenly.

_If he keeps crying like that he's not going to stop being emotionally exhausted._

_Well what do you expect for a baby who just lost his parents?_

Petunia pushed the voice to the back of her head and walked over to the play pen. She didn't want to touch the child but she knew that if she left the food he wouldn't even notice it. Sighing; petunia dropped the cheerios and bottle on the floor of the playpen and took a few cheerios and placed them in his small hands.

Harry looked up and saw the lady putting cheerios in his hands. The lady didn't smile but she didn't frown either and Harry hadn't eaten since yesterday. He smashed the cheerios into his mouth and felt his tummy unclench slightly. He looked down and saw the pile of cheerios and a bottle of milk on the floor of the playpen and dug in. he ate all of the food and drank up all of the milk. He was still hungry but he was still scared of the lady to ask her for more. But he still looked up to give the lady a smile but she had already left. Harry sat in the corner of the playpen and waited he was bored. But he didn't dare to make a sound knowing that would get the lady to get mean. He waited for a while until he heard footsteps coming down the steps and then seeing the lady and the other boy in her arms.

"Mummy will make you a nice snack and then you can go play, how does that sound diddy?" she said in her baby voice.

"Won't!" Dudley cried.

Petunia giggled at her son and brought him into the kitchen.

Harry watched the two walk into the kitchen leaving him alone again. _When is mummy coming back?_ He heard giggling coming from the other room and started to get teary-eyed. Things weren't going well for Harry here and he couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

For two hours Harry stayed in that playpen; watching the lady and the other baby play with fun looking toys. But the lady never even glanced his way as she tickled the other baby.

He couldn't help it he whimpered.

Her head snapped up and her eyes glared at the child behind the bars of the playpen. Harry whimpered again. The lady was SCARY!

"Keep quiet you little brat!" She said in a deathly whisper; all care had gone out the window, the one that she didn't even realize that the curtains were still open; and a cat was watching her every move.

Petunia rose up from the floor and left the room to cook dinner; leaving Dudley and Harry alone together.

Dudley looked at the boy in the playpen. He didn't like the other boy at all, he ate the same things he got, he was in _his _playpen, and mummy even gave him milk from _HIS_ bottle! Dudley wasn't too keen on that.

"Won't!" Dudley cried. Harry looked up with his puffy red eyes at the other little boy warily. "Won't!" Dudley cried again and wobbled over to the playpen Harry was residing in and put his hands threw the bars.

Harry scrambled away from the boy's hands and tried to hide in the corner but he wasn't quick enough and there wasn't much room to scramble off to. Dudley reached him and stuck his chubby fingers in Harry's side hard. Harry yelped. That hurt! Dudley kept poking him in his sides and Harry kept trying to get away from the boy and his hands when he heard the front door swing open.

"Petunia I'm home!" a voice called out which Harry immediately recognized as the scary mans, which made Harry start to cry.

"I'm in the kitchen Vernon" the lady's voice called back "could you get Dudley from the living room for me please?"

"Of course dear" Vernon called. Three stomps later and Harry saw the big scary man enter the room. Harry inched back further, or at least he would have if he wasn't already all the way back as he could go. At once Vernon spotted the freak of nature that was ruining his perfectly normal life.

"So YOUR still here I see- those _freaks_ haven't come for you yet then?" Vernon snarled at the boy. Harry whimpered.

But Vernon ignored him and proceeded to Dudley; just outside the playpen and picked him up and swung him in the air. Dudley squealed in delight and Vernon gave one last menacing glare at his nephew and kicked the playpen before leaving the room with his son.

The playpen shook and so did the baby inside it. Harry stumbled over the pen's floor and curled himself up in a ball. It was cold and Harry didn't have his blanket but the man and lady were scary and he didn't want them to hear him so he stayed there sobbing in his arms hoping his mummy daddy and uncles would come back soon.

Harry fell asleep curled up in that ball again for the night. He never even felt it when Petunia came back into the room and tucked his blanket around him before back up to her own room, hoping against hope that she and her husband wouldn't have another row about her sister's son.

**A/N- okay so here is day two of poor little Harry's time at the Dursley's. I hope I explained with a good enough reason why Harry is such a tired baby here. I've decided I'm going to make a sequel to this story but it's going to take place in the summer before Harry's fifth year. (you'll probably find out why in later chapters) :)  
**

**Thank you to the person who reviewed this! There is no name on the review though otherwise I would thank you personally. But never-the-less thank you so much it means a lot and I love hearing what you guys have to say! **

**Alright so let me know what you think and if I don't post quick enough have a great spring break!**


	4. Day Three: No News is Good News

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters those all belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the original story of Harry potter.**

**A/N- I do not and will never condone child abuse or Neglect in any way so do NOT try this at home! (Sorry I just felt the need to stress that. I have no idea why) :/**

_At Hogwarts….._

Professor Dumbledore was a brilliant man. Witches and wizards around the world would go to him for advice and guidance and was rarely ever questioned on his choices.

But Minerva McGonagall sure as hell helped him on _THAT little factor!_

At the moment Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands listening to the rather _loud _and horridtales of the Dursley's that Minerva McGonagall was telling him at 8 in the morning.

"-ve never would I have thought that such a kind hearted person like Lily would ever be related to that-that _woman!_"

Albus brought his head up and gazed at the woman before him. He had no words to say after what she had told him. So there was only one way to get to the bottom of everything.

Minerva; who had just finished her rant on the Dursley's for the third time in three days sat in the chair defeated. She knew the reasons for Albus placing Harry there but now watching just two days of how they treat him in their house gave her a solid reason to believe that practically anywhere would be better for Harry to be raised than that hell hole.

She would NOT fail James and Lily's son!

Albus got up from his chair and went around his desk and leaned against it right in front of Minerva's chair.

"Minerva do you think you'll be alright taking care of the students today?"

Minerva looked up at him. "Yes of course, please tell me you're going to go check up on him." she asked.

"Yes that is my intention today, but first I must attend ministry matters, they have arrested young Sirius Black early yesterday morning."

Minerva gasped "What? Why?"

Albus shut his eyes tight and for a long while he didn't open them. It was just very difficult to face this. But here he was and he had to tell her- no matter how painful. "Minerva, do you remember when I suggested James and Lily to go into hiding under the fidelius charm?"

Minerva coked her head to the side. "Yes?"

"Well Sirius was like a brother to James and trusted Sirius more than anyone else. When I suggested the fidelius charm to the Potters' James and Lily had made Sirius their secret-keeper, he-he was the one who told Voldemort where they were hiding."

Minerva looked as though she'd been slapped across the face. _Sirius? Sirius Black? Surely not he may be a little troublemaker but he is the last person that anyone would have ever thought would go to the dark side!_

"Albus, surely there must some kind of-"

"There is no mistake Minerva, he was caught red-handed."

"What do you mean, red-handed? Albus what happened?" she inquired urgently.

Albus sighed deeply. "There was a magical explosion in a muggle neighborhood; Siri-Black was at the scene apparently laughing at the events that happened."

"But surely Sirius didn't just blow up some random street there has to be more to it-"

"But alas Minerva; there was."

Minerva stared at Albus, unable to believe it "W-what?"

Albus sighed, he did not want to be the one to have to tell her this devastating news. "Siri-B-Black, had been caught trying to run away that night but unfortunately he was caught."

"The aurors caught him running away from his friends being killed, so what? He's only 21 and still a teenager; you can't blame him for wanting to run away from all of that!"

Albus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He REALLY didn't want to tell her this. "He was caught by Peter Pettigrew."

"_Peter? _Why would Peter do a foolish thing such as that?" asked Minerva.

"Grief, his best friends had just died and unfortunately it takes a lot of strength to think straight during a time of mourning. Peter just didn't have that strength in him."

"But Albus what happened, what happened on that Muggle Street?"

_The moment of truth, I REALLY don't want to tell her this. "_Peter cornered Black in the middle of the street and was in hysterics. He accused Black of betraying the Potters and Black he-"Albus shuttered. "He- he killed Peter"

Minerva gasped _it couldn't be! Not Sirius! _"Albus I- how?"

"According to some muggle witnesses whose minds were wiped afterword he blasted the street, he killed around twelve or so muggles as well as Pettigrew. Peter got the heart of it and almost his whole body was gone. Only a finger was left."

Tears were coming in Minerva's eyes _I can't believe Pettigrew- no Peter is dead, and I always gave him a hard time in school. It just doesn't seem like them though, Sirius was always very loyal and Peter never went out to seek out people he knew he couldn't beat._

"But Albus he couldn't-just couldn't have!" Minerva was a wreck, these were her students! These students had always given her a hard time but she was always protective over. Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, and Re…. "REMUS!"

Albus raised his hand to silence the question he knew was coming "Remus, is fine, he doesn't know exactly what happened yet as he is still on his mission. He will be coming back either late today or early tomorrow morning and I will explain to him what happened."

"Albus, what _exactly_ does he know as of now?"

"Right now all he knows is that Voldemort is gone. That is all."

Minerva closed her eyes to try and hold back the tears threatening to fall. This was going to be so hard on him, they where his closest friends; practically family and now they're all gone. The only one left was….. "Albus, why can't we let Remus take little Harry? There wouldn't be anyone better, he would treat him as his own and it would truly be the best for both of them to be together."

Albus sighed "Alas, I understand where you're coming from but Harry must stay with his aunt and uncle. That is where he is safest."

"Safe from anything except for those monsters occupying that house! Whatever wards you have put up around that home I am sure can be put around Remus' home as well"

"Minerva I'm sure there is a reason for their negative reactions towards each other but they had all just lost family, in time they will warm up to each other more. But never-the-less I will still be visiting today you can rest assured."

Minerva seriously doubted this. But she held her tongue, Albus would be seeing for himself in a few hours.

* * *

_Back at Privet Drive a few hours later,_

A little boy lay in the living room; having a fitful sleep. About the big scary man and woman taking him away from his mummy and Daddy and he couldn't find them anywhere, his uncles were nowhere to be found and he wanted them to come back.

Harry tossed and turned and cried. He was so scared right now that his dream would turn into a reality that he didn't feel himself start to rise. He shook violently with his head bopping up and down that he felt he was going to be sick.

Then the big scary man in his dream shouted in his face "BOY!"

That voice sounded too real for a dream. But Harry didn't know yet.

"YOU WOKE US UP AGAIN! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!"

Harry's eyes shot open and saw the big scary man with the scary lady behind him just like he had in his dream. He started to cry.

"MOMMA!"

Vernon shook the little boy again. Harry felt his whole body start to ache mostly his neck and head. But the scary man wasn't letting him lift his arm up to hold it.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FREAK! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR SCREAMING!" Vernon shouted spitting in the boy's face. "THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU WOKE US UP SINCE YOU'VE BEEN HERE! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T PUT YOUR SORRY LITTLE ARSE ON THE STREET!"

Harry was crying harder now. His whole body hurt, his head was throbbing and his neck was achy. He wanted his daddy to come and fight off the big scary man like he always did with all of the other scary things.

"YOUR LUCKY I DON'T THROW YOU INTO A GODAMN ORPHANAGE WITH ALL OF YOUR RACKET! NOW FOR THE LAST TIME **SHUT UP!**" the last two words Vernon spit in the child's face and threw him back into the play pen. With the amount of momentum Vernon used throwing Harry; the pen tipped back as Harry hit the bars and wailed. Vernon stomped out of the room Petunia rushing behind him.

Harry wailed through the screams coming through the kitchen, he wailed through the scary mans stomping through the house, he wailed through the slamming door, he even wailed through the other baby's wails when he was playing in his playroom and wanted lunch.

But when the scary lady came back in the room only to discover all of her furniture thrown about the room and all of Dudley's toys swirling around she screamed even louder than Harry.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE DEMONIC FREAK! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY LIVING ROOM! PUT IT BACK! PUT IT ALL BACK!"

All of the swirling toys abruptly stopped and fell to the floor. Harry gazed up at the lady in pure terror. What was she going to do to him? Was she going to hurt him? Was she going to keep him away from his family more? The very thought made his tummy drop and start to tear up all over again. That was what the scary lady was going to do, she wasn't going to let him see his mummy and daddy and uncles ever again!

At the moment Harry started to tear up again and get ready to start screaming all over again when the lady beat him to it:

"DON'T YOU EVEN _DARE_ SCREAM AGAIN YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

Quickly Harry shut his mouth but the tears were still falling heavily from his face. He watched as the lady made her way to the play pen. He watched as she bent down with pure hate in her eyes and he scrambled away when he saw her reach out to him but she was quicker. She grabbed him by the upper arm tightly, pulled him up and-

SMACK!

The pain coursed right through Harry's diaper and made the baby scream again as his knees gave in and fell onto the floor when the scary lady pulled him back up with her tight grip and raised her hand again.

SMACK! SMACK!

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCREAM AGAIN! STOP IT RIGHT- NOW!" She yelled at the child as she kept laying the swats hard- too hard for a fifteen month old to handle right on the boys' diaper. Sometime during the smacking the child's the diaper fell off. But she didn't care; she kept on smacking him now on his bare behind.

Harry started sobbing a long time ago- When the scary lady had started actually. And she didn't feel like she was going to stop anytime soon. He cried harder and harder as each swat landed and was hoping more than ever his mummy would come back.

Petunia knew she was smacking too hard. She knew that what Harry was doing was nothing more than accidental magic as she'd seen _her_ do it as a child and was told by the headmaster when he came to tell Lily she was a witch and that it only happens since they're so young. But she didn't care. The freak didn't have the right to show his freakish powers around let alone in her own home!

"NOW FOR THE LAST TIME SHUT UP!" she screamed when finally she doled out her last almighty smack and let the child drop to the floor of the playpen landing on his face sobbing his eyes out. _Her eyes NO his! _And with that she stormed out of the room to get her wailing baby.

Harry lay on the floor of the playpen sobbing. His whole bum throbbing like his forehead had when he last saw mummy. His neck was aching from the scary man from before and his throat was too sore to even whisper for his mummy and daddy and uncles to come and kiss and cuddle all of his pain and troubles away.

Petunia ignored the crying child this time when she past the living room with her baby in her arms. She strode into the kitchen with the full intent on letting her nephew starve. She placed her little Dudley in his high chair and went about making something for her baby. _Oatmeal_ she decided today Duddy loved his oatmeal and just like his daddy he loved it with some syrup. _When Vernon tried it only once and said it was too bland._

Petunia had just put the finishing touches on Dudley's lunch and placed it in front of him with a spoon (which he will not use) a when that voice in her head scared her out of her wits.

_What about Harry?_

_What about him?_ She answered angrily back.

_You have to feed him too you know he needs to eat._

_The little brat can wait till dinner he ruined my living room!_

_That's an awful long time for a toddler to wait for a meal. He hasn't had anything all day._

_He wasn't awake is that my fault?_

_Did you even try to wake him?_

_Well…..no but-_

_Then it's your fault._

_That little freak is not mine._

_But he was left in your care._

_Not by her he wasn't._

_But he's still here and his needs-_

_I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE WHAT HIS NEEDS ARE! I NEED HIM OUT OF MY LIFE!_

_Remember the letter….. He needs to stay. And while he's here you have to feed him-_

_FINE!_

Petunia had had enough if she really had to feed the brat then fine. She would feed him- But only just enough. She thru open the pantry door and took out the bread and a bottle. Took one slice of bread out of the loaf and put in the toaster. She turned to the refrigerator and thru that door open too and grabbed the milk and filled the bottle half-way. She went back to the toaster and took the piece of bread out and went back into the living room all the while ripping the bread to shreds. The sight that she saw made her blood freeze.

Harry was still laying there sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Completely naked now since his diaper had fallen off and didn't have a shirt on in the first place since the only thing that he came with was a pajama onsie which she discarded the moment she took it off him. Now showing the very red and bruised behind that she left not too long ago for him to deal with on his own.

Petunia stared at the child horrified.

_Oh my god….._

_Well you did hit him pretty har-_

_What if they found out?_

_Is that really all you have to say?_

_They could come for me!_

_Look at him! He's hurt! You did that to him!_

_They could come for my family!_

_You hit a baby! And you worry about yourself? There are bruises!_

_The bruises! Oh god I'm done for!_

_Fix it! Help him!_

Petunia shook herself out of her shock. She had to do something and fast. She tossed both the bottle and the shredded piece of toast into the playpen and shot out of the room. She ran up to her baby's room and picked up one of his diapers and powder and ran back down to the room.

_That's too big for him what are you doing?_

Petunia strode over to the playpen and pulled the child out of it and placed him on the floor on his back. Harry let out a wail.

_YOU'RE HURTING HIM MORE!_

"Be quiet!" she snapped harshly to both the voice in her head and her nephew. In quick order she placed the too large diaper underneath him and squeezed some powder on quickly before strapping it on as far as it could go; completely wrapping around the child. She pulled him up and turned him around and sighed in relief. The diaper covered up his whole bottom and showed no marking what-so-ever.

_Is that all your going to do?_

_Yes what else can I do?_

_Take care of the bruises don't just cover them up!_

_No the freak deserved it. it was just a spanking anyway._

_He's a BABY!_

_He ruined my living room!_

_He can't control what happened and you know it._

_So he better learn to control it because I'm not having a freak show in my home!_

_What if someone sees…._

…_.what?_

_What if someone sees? You can't hide the bruises under that diaper forever._

_They're not that bad. Quite small actually and I remember SHE would always clear up her bruises in a day or two. Her freak son would be the same._

_You have to hel-_

"No." She shook her head quietly and picked the baby back up and placed him back in the playpen gently and placed the blanket he was brought here with over his body. Of course if the neighbors where spying on her they would only see what she wanted them to see.

_His kind doesn't need help and he certainly won't be getting it from me._ She thought as she heard the doorbell ring. She took one last glance at the still sobbing child and turned her back on it to answer the door.

Standing behind it was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore can be called many things. Smart, old, mad, funny, weird, old, brilliant, old, and classy and did I mention old?

But how naïve was he when it came to family relationships?

Albus walked up to the home where he had been only a few nights before dropping off a child to his last remaining relatives that would keep up the blood ward protecting the child from those who had wished to cause him harm. Walking up to the very home he was sure the boy would be safe from all evil and dark forces.

But did he make the right choice sending Harry here?

These were the questions going through the man's head at this very moment and were the very questions about to be answered. Although he may not realize it.

He knocked on the door. Not too loud to make the Dursley's feel even more bothered when they knew his business here. But loud enough to get their attention and make them scurry to the door as fast as they could.

It worked- within a minute or two the door was opened by none-other than Petunia Dursley Nee' Evans. The very woman who made the blood-ward work to save her only nephew from her only late sister and brother-in-laws untimely fate. -Who also looked as if she shit her pants at the sight of him.

"Mrs. Dursley, how lovely it is to see you again. May I?" he asked gesturing inside.

Petunia looked as if she had gotten over her shock-she had to stop doing that!- and quickly pushed the man inside not caring about how rude she was being to the freak as long as the neighbors didn't see him.

Dumbledore took no mind to her rather impolite demeanor and looked casually in the house. "A lovely home you keep up Mrs. Dursley, if I do say so myself." He said politely.

Petunia continued to stare at the man before her gaping like a fish.

Dumbledore frowned. "I'm afraid I'm not here for a social visit as I have some important matters to discuss with you in regards to-"

"Not in the parlor!" She screeched gesturing him further inside. "In the kitchen." she whispered harshly pushing him towards the door.

In spite of the situation Albus found himself a bit amused at the young woman's antics pushing him around like a young child would to get an adult's attention.

But now was not the time to be amused. Not with the news he had to bear.

Within a few moments Petunia pushed the headmaster into the kitchen and brought him over to the table where she made him sit down.

She quickly turned around to make sure the windows were shut and the curtains closed before turning to the man in her kitchen and stiffly sitting herself in a seat farthest from the headmaster. "Well… what is it?"She asked harshly. Not liking it one bit that there was another freak in her house.

Albus leaned forward in his chair and folded his hands on the table and looked into the young woman's eyes solemnly. "I apologize Mrs. Dursley for coming here on such short notice especially during a time such as this but I was informed the Harry has not been well. Well not as well as we would have hoped after such a tragic incident."

All the color from Petunia face drained. _They couldn't know they just couldn't!_

"Well," She said stiffly. "How does your kind expect a child to behave like when they just lose their parents and left with people they've never met before?"

Albus sighed and bowed his head. "I understand your feelings that you have toward this arrangement but as I have said in my letter to you earlier that your blood is protecting him from any persons that would cause him any harm."

"Yes yes I know that!" she snapped harshly. "But what I don't understand is why you are here."

Albus gave her a stern glance which immediately made her look down cheeks flushed. Albus inwardly smiled slightly at the young woman's reaction. "I'm here for more than one matter to be discussed. The first of which concerns young Harry. How has he been holding up exactly?"

Petunia's eyebrows rose and the flush of her cheeks quickly vanished as she paled. _How was she supposed to get out of this one? What do these freaks do if they find out their own lot had been hurt? What would they do to her and her family?_

These were not questions that Petunia wanted answers to. Best give him lies and half-truths.

"The boy is everything you would expect out of a child you had just lost his parents. He cries most of the time and calls for them and his 'uncles' I'm assuming also for an 'Irva' as well. Whatever _that_ is."

Despite himself Albus let out a low chuckle which set Petunia slightly over the edge. "What? is something funny?" she snapped.

Albus quickly stopped laughing but a small smile had replaced his grave expression. Even though his eyes did not hold nearly as much twinkle as they normally did. "No no. my apologies Mrs. Dursley, but 'Irva' as you have been informed by your nephew is actually an old colleague of mine 'Minerva'. She was your sister and brother-in-law's teacher while they were at school and after they finished they continued to spend good time together and she would often watch young Harry and have a spot of tea with his parents from time to time. She is quite fond of cats and I believe she does have one that our young Harry had always enjoyed playing with."

Something dawned on Petunia. "There was a cat yesterday on the sidewalk. - But I doubt the boy thinks every time he sees a cat this '_Minerva'_ will be showing up." she said stiffly.

Albus gave her a hard look. "Alas, I doubt that's what Harry thinks as well but he still is only a baby and he may have been excited to see someone he's known since he was born."

"Well he should know not every cat he sees is going to belong to this 'Minerva'" she stated coldly.

The small amount of twinkle that was in Dumbledore's eyes quickly vanished and was looking at the woman before him callously. Albus was a very patient man; one who didn't get aggravated very easily and even then knew how to keep his temper in and disguise it very well.

But to hear of a grown woman speaking that coldly of a child….. Especially one who had just lost their parents…well let's just say Albus Dumbledore wasn't very happy about that…

Petunia squirmed in her seat. The man certainly had not lost his touch for making people feel uneasy. She had felt the same way when she was forced by her parents to go to Li- _her _wedding and the old man before her had tried to make conversation with her when she refused to talk to anyone. He didn't seem too upset when she called the man a freak when he was the only one that made an effort to talk to her all night; but when she called her _sister and 'new' brother_ freaks as well… well not a _pleasant_ reaction came from that.

"I can assure you Mrs. Dursley that _your one and a half year old_ nephew still has much to learn and I'm sure he will learn quickly as he has always been such a bright child." Albus told the woman shortly reminding her who she was talking about and to whom.

Petunia stopped squirming after a while but refused to look at the man in the eyes. "Very well," she said stonily. "What else did you wish to discuss?"

If Albus was taken aback by her change he didn't show it other than missing a beat. But he quickly covered that up. "Well in my letter to you I had explained the reasoning why Harry has been sent here and I felt the need to discuss with you how you and your husband are coping with him."

_Coping? What does he mean by that? Does he know?_

"Coping?" she replied in a stiff voice. "We are _coping_ just fine with the boy th-thank you very much."

"Very well then very well." Albus said to calm the young woman just as much as himself. "Now there are a few other matters I wish to discuss with you today if you would be so kind."

Petunia raised an eyebrow warily. "S-such as?"

"The matter of your sister Lily and James' funeral." He answered gravely. Albus looked down at the table with the look of upmost grief thinking of those delightful persons he had the greatest honor of ever knowing and how they and many other loved ones had past made Voldemort's downfall a really bittersweet victory.

Had Albus not looked down overwhelmed with heartache he would have seen the many conflicting emotions on the young woman's face. But only a few would have been justified when someone was hearing of their sibling's funeral.

Regret-

Now it was all set in stone. There was absolutely no turning back. Her sister was dead and here was the discussion of her funeral to finalize it all. She would never have the chance to make up and be close to her again.

Relief-

_Lily_ may have been her sister but with as a huge weight was being lifted off of her shoulders she realized that freak was in no way ever going to frighten her family again and would never come to torture her family again. _They may think there so-called pranks are harmless fun but not to normal people they're not!_

Sadness-

A part of her will always remember the Lily she had grown up with and the Lily she played with, laughed with, cried with… the little girl that would stay up and talk to her if she had nightmares as she did in return, who she cuddled up with under the covers on stormy nights and fell asleep together only to be woken up by a camera flashing as their parents found them and took pictures. A part of her childhood dying quite literally and so suddenly it tore a hole in her heart.

Joy-

But now the _freak_ woman that that little girl had grown up to be was finally gone and she felt like she could sing!

Angry-

That vile woman she once called a sister may be gone but that little freak of nature was still here and not only here but _here in her home!_ And according to this _man _sitting at her clean table she had to raise the damn thing!

Speaking of which…..

Petunia paled considerably she had almost forgotten that little brat that was lying in her living room in her sweet baby's playpen right now with a bright red and bruised behind which was in danger of being seen and her precious family would be in danger of these freaks!

Albus looked back up at the woman and noted that her face had gone a very-ill shade of white. Not thinking anything about the expression on her face he merely waved it off as grief for her little sister. He knew she wouldn't hold a grudge against her for long. Family just didn't do that to each other.

Albus was staring to lose his doubts in the family's capability of raising young Harry. _Really, Minerva must really be missing something if Harry's aunt is this torn up about her sister's death._ He mused.

Petunia brought up all of her courage upfront and looked at the headmaster to see if he knew what happened to the bra- _Harry_. Studying his face for a quick moment he came to the conclusion that he didn't know anything and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Funeral?"

Albus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes, funeral. Your sister and husband had made the arrangements early on just in case anything were to happen to them. The day is set as the day after tomorrow in Godic's Hollow. You know of this place yes?"

Petunia nodded mutely.

"Good! Good! Very well then. I was hoping you would; now then the funeral will start sometime around noon and I can arrange for someone to pick you and your family up at approximately 10:45 sharp. I-"

"What do you mean?" Petunia cut him off. _Surely this man doesn't expect ME and MY FAMILY to go to this thing right?_

Albus looked at the woman strangely. "Why my dear lady, I mean to take you and your family to the funeral of course!"

_Yep, he does._

Petunia looked positively winded. "I- um I-l'm not exactly sure if we should go to this um- _funeral_" she said awkwardly.

Albus had a calculating look on his face. "May I ask why?" he asked politely.

"Well," she started trying to figure out an excuse plausible to this man; finally coming up with one. "Vernon has work and his boss would not be too pleased for him to take off for a funeral. And I now have two children that I would have to get ready. And it's simply too much." she stated in a rather tart tone.

Albus frowned. "Surely your husband's boss would take off for a family matter would he not? And in being so he could help you prepare the children?"

Petunia inwardly cursed herself. This man would not give up! "My husband's job is a very demanding one and he simply cannot just _miss_ a day and I won't go without him." she absolutely refused to be alone with these freaks! "I'll pay my respects to my sister and her husband in the comfort of my home thank you."

Albus sighed in what Petunia thought was finally defeat. "Very well; if you change your mind however just send call and I will arrange for your escort."

Petunia sat there shocked that he gave up so easily but replied with a slight nod of the head.

"Well alright then." Albus said, standing up. "I must be going; there is still much to attend to."

Petunia stood up as well, flooding with relief that this freak would be leaving and she had gotten away with what happened to her _nephew_.

"But before I go may I please see young Harry for myself?"

_And perhaps not._

Petunia; being stuck at a crossroad nodded her head once and felt a large ball of lead sink into her stomach. He would find out she was sure of it and her and her family would be in danger! She slowly followed the man into her living room and watched with dread as the freak made his way over to her freak nephew.

Albus smiled to himself as Mrs. Dursley had given him permission to see the young boy. He knew she would have no reason to deny him that right and he was quite happy to see that happy little baby once again. Frowning slightly he realized how that happy baby wouldn't be nearly as happy as before with his parents still fresh on his mind and will be wondering where they are.

Lifting himself up from the table; Albus swiftly made his way to the doorway leading into the living room where he had seen a glimpse of a toddler when he had first came. He turned around and waited for the young woman to catch up with him and was startled to see that she was ghostly pale and looked sicker than death itself; which is a really morbid thought Albus thought to himself. As she approached Albus turned back to the living room feeling the women's eyes bore into his back with each step.

He came across the play pen that he saw the child from before and saw the black-haired boy now sound asleep. he watched the small boy sleep for quite some time. He didn't look that much smaller than he did two days before but it did look like the child was suffering. The baby's eyes were red and puffy from what Albus could only assume that was from missing his parents and he wasn't sure if he imagined it or not but Harry looked as if he was shivering underneath his blanket. _But surely not_ Albus thought. Surely the child has on a nice warm little outfit for this time of year.

Albus bended over the bars of the playpen to fix the blanket over the child but as soon as he did he heard Petunia screech behind him. Albus looked over at the terrified looking woman questionably.

"What are you doing leave him alone! You might wake him up! He's been crying all day let him sleep!"

Albus thought the reasoning was just and abandoned trying to fix the blanket. "My apologies Mrs. Dursley but I was only trying to fix the blanket. He looked cold."

Petunia looked just about ready to faint but she held her ground and shook her head frantically. "He- he's f-fine _don't_ _touch_ _him_!" she screeched as lowly as possible to keep the _child_ asleep.

Raising his hands up in a surrendering gesture; he moved from the playpen slowly. "I'm only assisting in making him warmer, surely you don't mind that do you?"

Petunia gulped. _Damn_ _him_ _putting_ _me_ _in_ _this_ _position_ _again_! She thought harshly. "I-I don't m-mind but I don't want him waking up again he just fell asleep." _Well_ _it_ _was_ _a_ _half_-_truth at least._

Albus pondered this for a minute or two before nodding to himself and taking out his wand. Petunia gasped and cowered into the wall but stayed in the room. She had to make sure he didn't see the bruises.

Mistakenly taking Petunia's gasp as a sign of worry for her nephew, Albus elaborated. "I am merely putting a charm on the blanket to keep it warm no matter what. It will not harm young Harry I promise." He said placidly.

Without thinking anything other than relief the man would not be touching the child; she nodded dumbly and watched as Albus waved the stick over the boy.

After a few moments Albus turned back to Petunia. "He should be warm enough now. That blanket will now stay warm whenever Harry touches it and is in need of It." _that term used loosely _Albus thought. "Also I made it so it will lengthen as he grows older so he may keep it throughout his childhood. Never-the-less, he should be placed in his crib as soon as possible." He turned towards the front door about to leave.

Petunia then said something that she later beat herself up on for not thinking before opening her mouth. "He doesn't have a crib. He sleeps in that playpen at night out here." as soon as those words left her lips she froze in shock and put both hands over her mouth.

Albus abruptly turned around and stared at the woman intently. "What was that madam?" he asked lowly barely containing his shock; something that was an amazing feat for someone to do to Albus Dumbledore. Petunia stared wide-eyed at the headmaster and shook her head frantically. "You said he sleeps in this playpen?" he asked. The air in the living room suddenly got much colder and the man's cheery mood was now completely gone.

"Y-yes, th-at-t's w-where he s-s-sleeps."

Petunia felt she was in a horror movie; the very beginning of the movie where the insane slash killer kills the poor innocent first victim. Petunia refused to look into the man's piercing stare and she felt herself back up towards the kitchen door. She nearly thanked the lord for the man staying in his place.

"Mrs. Dursley?" the headmaster asked. Petunia could hear some sort of urgency in his voice as well as a trace of… _fear_?

She refused to meet his gaze. "Yes?"

Albus took a deep breath. "Why does young Harry not have a room? My letter told you he must have a room for the wards to keep him safe."

Petunia opened her mouth and after a second closed it again. Then repeated the process; thus giving her the imitation of a fish. If it were for any other situation where it was not as grave the headmaster would have found the situation amusing but as it were he could not even let out the tiniest twinkle in his eyes.

Finally she found her voice after five minutes. "I-it's o-only t-t-temporary." She croaked.

Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Th-the playpen. I-it's only t-temporary. We do-on't have a room yet. We can't put a room together y-yet."

Albus visibly relaxed and sighed in relief. He forgot that muggles couldn't put together a room in a matter of minutes like witches and wizards could. It would take a much longer time for muggles to create a nursery and he felt a bit guilty for forgetting that.

To try a sooth the woman he let a small smile grace his lip. "I understand, see that you do find a room for him soon, it is of upmost importance. Now I really must be going so I will see myself out madam, have a good day." He nodded his head in farewell and walked to the door and let himself out.

Petunia didn't give herself time to stand there shocked and ran over to the door to lock it and look out the peephole. Albus Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. She ran up to her Dudley's room where he was taking a nap and sunk to the floor of the room shaking. She and Dudley stayed up there for the whole day using the small fridge in Dudley's room filled with bottles, baby food and cereal to feed her and her son until Vernon came home later that night.

* * *

_At Hogwarts later that night._

Albus Dumbledore went up to his office in a whirl of thoughts. Yes Mrs. Dursley was defiantly a strange one but he had confidence that she would rise up to the occasion and take care of her nephew like her own son.

But his gut feeling was putting an entirely new doubt in his mind that he couldn't quite place.

He squashed that thought as he opened his door and a new whirl hit him right in the face.

"Albus, what happened?"

Albus sighed and pushed his way through the door. "I went to the Dursley's home like you had told me Minerva and I found just what I had expected out of them. But they will change for the better soon enough I am positive of It." he walked over to his desk and sat down watching the younger professor the whole time.

It was anyone else other than Minerva McGonagall they would have let out a stream of interesting vocabulary but as it was the stern professor who was constantly taking points off those that did she thinned out her lips into a thin white line. The same one she would use on students when she was _really_ upset with them.

"Albus you couldn't possibly be mistaken by their attitude, they-"

"I admit I have made many mistakes in the past but this decision however cannot be a mistake. Yes the Dursley's certainly are a strange family and Mrs. Dursley does seem a little upset in the mind but she has taken a stern demeanor when it comes to others and young Harry. I myself was reprimanded for almost waking the child up."

"Albus I have watched that little toddler so many times and he has never been so tired before in all of his life. Lily herself had problems putting him down for naps and bedtime because he was so energetic. Watching the child in that house he is constantly in this playpen-"

Albus cut her off. "Yes I have seen the playpen and I understand he is constantly sleeping but the child is going through a traumatic experience he is emotionally exhausted and will get better in time."

Minerva looked to be letting off steam; _Literally_, at least in Albus's eyes. The grey hairs from Minerva's bun where falling out where the smaller ones where standing up as she looked at him with disbelief and frustration.

"Albus you can't be serious. That woman-"

"Like I said Mrs. Dursley may seem like an odd one but she has become very protective of Harry from my viewpoint. Not all unlike you in time she will adjust."

Minerva sunk down into her chair looking dumbstruck. Did he really just compare me to that- that- _HER?_ Is he out of his mind?

Well, he is Dumbledore. He sees connections in strange ways. Sometime outrageous ways and this is one of those times.

"If you don't believe me you can see for yourself at the funeral."

Minerva stared at the headmaster in shock. "They are coming to the funeral?" she asked.

"Oh yes I am sure of it."

"Th-they actually said they'd come though?" Minerva asked sounding like she had come out of a trance. She never expected those people to actually come to their extended family's funeral. She was planning on taking Harry for the day just so he could be there and have some time with the closest thing to a grandchild she would ever have.

"Well, they seem to be in the belief that they would not make it because Mr. Dursley has work that day."

A steely glint got in her eyes. "_That's_ her excuse for not going to her own sister's funeral?" she was disgusted with Lily's sister. If Lily and Petunia's roles were reversed Lily would have went to the minister of magic himself and declare that James had a whole week off of work just so they could be with their family!

"I am sure she just believes that her husband's boss won't give him the day off if he asks. This is why I have already figured something out for Mr. and Mrs. Dursley to attend the funeral."

Minerva adopted a peculiar expression on her face. Not unlike her cat form's curious face. "Such as?" she asked.

Albus picked up a sherbet lemon and popped it into his mouth before answering. "Minerva would you like a sherbet lemon?" he asked with a familiar twinkle in his eyes. Minerva narrowed her eyes at the man but took one never the less. The twinkle in his eyes had been remarkably absent for the past few days and she could deny she was relieved to see it.

But the sherbet lemon never made it into her mouth; instead staying clutched in her fist.

"While catching up with our old muggle studies teacher Claudine Socorro she had told me of this interesting thing in the muggle newspaper called the obituaries. They are little notes muggles pay for in the newspaper for announcements such as engagement's, weddings, new baby, and funerals. So I took the liberty of going to the Surrey papers and made a note about James and Lily's funeral come out tomorrow morning."

Minerva got a wicked gleam in her eye that was only to be used for what Mr. Pettigrew took the liberty of accidently mentioning this new muggle thing called 'pop quizzes'. The Dursley's will have no choice they will defiantly be going to the funeral as they should.

Minerva made to leave the office to create the new lesson plans since classes would be starting up again soon. As she was about to open the door there was a rather brisk knock that startled her out of her wits. She turned to the headmaster in question to see that he looked remarkably grim and the twinkle in his eyes where no longer there like they had been moments ago. Minerva turned back to the door dreading who would be on the other side when she turned the knob and opened the door to let the person in. Minerva had to hold back a sob as she saw the man and knew she couldn't leave now. She stepped back to let the man in from his long mission.

"Good evening professor, how are you?" He asked.

She couldn't speak. There was no positive way to answer that question. Not to him. She just nodded her head "R-Remus," she said. And she gently ushered him inside. it was all she could do to not pull him into her arms and start sobbing for the man who's world was about to come crashing down.

Remus looked perplexed at the look on his old transfiguration teacher's face. She looked absolutely miserable. He noticed the stutter and the use of his first name from the woman and was hoping she was alright. He turned to the headmaster and saw his disheartening stance and saw the twinkle in his eyes were gone. A cold-feeling of dread dropped into the bottom of his stomach as he sat down next to Minerva.

"Professor Dumbledore? What happened? Voldemort's gone is he not?" he asked. Could that be the reason why both professors looked to solemn? Was he really gone? And what happened to make him disappear?

Albus looked over to the younger professor and pupil. His heart went out to them. Remus was about o hear the most terrible news he could hear and didn't even know it. He had no family left. Both of his parents were killed in the war and his friends were his only family left. And Minerva, she had always been very protective of her lions and loved them all like her own as she herself never had any children and the marauders and Lily were most definitely her favorites out of the years. He couldn't imagine what the pain would be for the two of them in a few short minutes but with what his own pain was anything to go by it would be unbearable.

"Remus, Lord Voldemort is indeed gone, for the time being. But what happened is both a miracle and a deep tragedy. Before you say anything please her me out all the way through."

Remus watched the headmaster and waited for him to begin…..

**A/N- I am so so so so so so times a million sorry it took me so long to update! I've been having trouble with this story as well as my first and I am trying to get new chapters out as much as I can. I'm working on that but I am getting better. I'm so glad to hear your reviews and to see you all like this story and those of you that read my others too thank you! I'll do my best to keep them up to date and I promise I won't be abandoning any of my stories. I just take a while to update.**

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed, added it on your favs, alerts and put it on the two communites that this story is on. I love you all and again I am so sorry for the wait and I hope this chapter hold up to your standards. **


End file.
